Sister location ship fanfic
by thegarbagecan
Summary: Bonbon went missing, and in an attempt to find him, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy find themselves falling in love. Meanwhile, Bonbon meets his female counterpart, Bonnet, and has to make the most life changing decision he's ever faced. Stay with the love of his life, Bonnet and her "Family" or go back to his best friend, Funtime Freddy.
1. Missing

The tiny hand puppet lied on the floor of Funtime auditorium. As much as they looked, Funtime Freddy and Foxy couldn't find him... Or at least... Not before _they_ did. The wires scooped him off the floor, and carried him off with them. Funtime Freddy had looked all over Funtime auditorium, and thought there was no hope in finding his best friend. Funtime Foxy tried to comfort him with a hug, but he was too depressed to even notice...

My eyes opened. _How long have I been out...?_ "Freddy? W-Where are you?" I tried to drag myself off the desk, but only fell. I look up. A tangle of wires with a white mask and a green and yellow party hat on stared down at me. I couldn't flee. Was this where it all ended? The mangled being knelt down and offered it's hand to me. "You do not have to crawl any longer. I have given you legs. Try to stand up." It said, in a voice shockingly similar to Baby's. Hesitantly, I reached out for it's hand. There was no where to run and hide, Legs or not. Shakily, I stood up. I couldn't walk on my own, But the strange animatronic seemed to want to help. A high pitched giggle and a running sound seemed to pass by me as I looked behind me. The laughter had echoed through the halls. The mess of wires just seemed to turn it's head. Did it not hear that? Am I going crazy? "Are you interested in Bonnet?" It said. I slightly nodded. Who was Bonnet?

"Bonnet was the hand puppet built for Funtime Foxy. She got thrown in the trash, and I had given her legs just as I had with you." It said as it held my hand, walking through the halls "So..." I finally had the courage to say "What's your name" It had a flash of pain in it's eye. "I am Ennard. Circus baby had built me with scraps in the scooping room because no one wanted to be her friend. She had... Abandoned me one day." I gave Ennard a sympathetic look "I'm sorry..." Ennard shook their 'head' "I should not have brought it up. But, we can't change our past actions. I had built myself friends. They were all rejects, like me..." I guess is important to stay with your crowd. "Bonnet, Come here, please?" Ennard called. A pink blur flashed by, but then came in a jolt. "New friends! Yay! Hello, there!" she smiled with a wink. My heart felt heavy, and started beating rapidly. I felt nervous. Was this love?


	2. The ship will sail

"I'm sure we'll find him. He can't be too far, right?" I tried to reassure Funtime Freddy "We could ask Baby. She knows her way around here quite well." "I know you're just trying to help, but... What if we never find BonBon?" He mumbled. I hugged him "Don't think about that. We'll get as much help as we can get." I made my way to Ballora Gallery. "Ballora?" I could hear the music get louder, until I could see his in this shadowy abyss "It's Funtime Foxy. We need some help. Can you get Baby for me?"

 **{BonBon's POV}**

Me and Bonnet were having a good time together. She even taught me how to walk. But... I was feeling a little homesick. I couldn't stay here... Yet she can't leave. And I can't leave her. She makes me feel like i'm someone special... I hugged Bonnet "I wish you could meet Freddy. He's really nice..." Bonnet have these beautiful green eyes that I found myself getting lost in. I don't know what I feel... It's nothing i'd ever felt before. I wanted to stay with her forever... Yet I felt like I had to leave. I wanted to go back and see my friends... I can't decide. I shouldn't decide. Not right now. I felt myself slowly drifting out of reality as I fell asleep, snuggling Bonnet.

 **{Ennard's POV}**

The two seemed to be getting along, and I feel guilty. I'll have to ask him to go eventually... Or maybe... I can force him to stay. It'd be crazy if he even wanted to leave. We're all so nice to him. He'll enjoy it here. Whether he likes it or not.

 **I'm going to be trying to update this every day, but I might not be able to sometimes.**


End file.
